


Dear Mamma

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters Home [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Kathryn writes a letter to her mother and sister.





	Dear Mamma

**Author's Note:**

> set in an AU where there is a male Klingon / Human hybrid as well as B'elanna, soon after the crew receives their first letters from the alpha quadrant.

Dear Mamma,

I hope this letter finds you and Phoebe Happy and Healthy! I love and miss both of you very much!

Please congratulate Mark on his marriage for me. Tell him that I am not alone or upset. As he hoped and suspected, I have moved on too. 

His name is Ariel Joshua 'Yoshie' Rosen. He is a Lieutenant who is primarily an Engineer but a fully licensed doctor as well and serves as a Medical officer when needed. He is a source of strength and courage both emotionally and physically. He is a wonderful young man who makes me very happy. He says that I complete him. I hope you will meet in person very soon. Until then we have enclosed some holo images of the two of us as well as one of him by himself.

I was formally introduced to a Yoshie at a spur of the moment party. Even knowing Starfleet regulations about ship board fraternization he just would not take no for an answer and boy am I glad he did not. We officially became a couple, a couple of months ago, just after I received the letter from Mark.

Yes my old friend Tuvok is here however he is not the one reminding me to eat and sleep.

It has been an interesting journey so far. We have been able to study so many new things and chart news systems. Its a scientist dream come true although sometimes I feel I could have lived without it.

As you were told, we have taken advantage of every possibility to shorten our trip and yes have made many friends and enemies along the way. 

Its wonderful to read that no one is making any distinction between the Starfleet and Maqui crews.

We hope to see you very soon!

All My Love,  
Kathryn


End file.
